Made in the dark
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: Maka has been so upset for a long time but no one knows why, but when they go to face the male witch, Maka and Kid make and unexpected trip and there left there for days while trying to find a way out KidXMaka
1. An unexpected attack

The bell rang over the noise of the students running down the hallway running to their next lessons. In the classroom sat a lonely green eyed girl starring hopelessly at the front of the class waiting for the professor to arrive.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Asked the red eyed white haired boy sitting next to her "Something's been eating at you lately, what it is?"

She shook it off and smiled acting like there's nothing wrong "It's nothing"

"She's probably jealous about what a big star I'm becoming" Black*star fell back on his chair and laughed out in hysterics.

"You wish…" Maka whispered under her breath and let her smile fade.

The young reaper turnt his head back round to front, he let out a long deep sigh as he balanced his hand on his hands. He didn't like to see Maka upset it caused pain in his chest.

"Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*star, Tsubaki" Stein walked through the door "You are excused from class, Lord Death would like to see you in the death room"

Maka sweat dropped back in her seat "Great what have you idiots done now Soul"

"We haven't done anything" Soul shook his head standing up and placing his hands in his pockets "Come on Lord Death's waiting"

The gang walked down the silent corridor that was once filled with screaming and yelling students, the echo of the bell still ran through the walls of the hallway. Maka walked with her hands behind her back starring at the ground, something was bothering her but she didn't want anyone to know her secret. Kid went to stand by her side and comfort her but someone else beat him to it.

"Maka are you okay?" Tsubaki asked putting her arm around her shoulders "You've been like this for weeks now, everyone's worried about you"

Maka sniffed and wiped away her tears that were forming in her eyes "Yeah I'm fine"

Kid couldn't help but stare at the girl he was deeply in love with since the day he first met her, but of course he wasn't the only one who had feelings for Maka, Soul had told him a few weeks back that he was playing to take her out on a date. Kid clenched his fist tighter and hung his head, he couldn't even get close to Maka without anyone interrupting, and no way would he be able to take her out on a date.

Liz looked over at Kid and sighed, she knew that he liked Maka she was the one that Kid talked about her to.

She walked over to him and placed her hand on his back "You okay kiddo? Is it… you know"

Kid nodded slowly and lifted up his head revealing his watery golden eyes "Yeah"

"Have you told her yet" Liz whispered making sure Black*star couldn't hear other whys he would shout it out.

"No I've not had the chance to, and if I told her how I felt and she didn't feel the same she would tell Soul and of course he would tell Black*star and then what will happen, everybody in the academy would find out" Kid sniffed.

"No she won't, she's not that kind of person" Liz raised her voice a little stepping in front of Kid blocking his path "And you're telling her after whatever Lord Death needs to tell us" Liz grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him along as the walked out to the death room.

"Hello, how's it going, good to see ya!" Lord Death said in his cheerful voice "Now a bet you're wondering why I've called you in here on short notice"

The gang nodded, while Maka stayed silent with her head hanging to the ground. Kid looked over in her direction and sighed, but he did have to tell her.

"Well I have an assignment I want you to take on" Lord Death clapped his big hands together.

"What haven't you gave us enough extra lessons!" Soul exclaimed "So not cool…"

"What is it Lord Death I'll tear them apart in less than a second!" Black*star cheered with enthusiasm.

"There's a witch going around taking the souls of innocent young girls…" Patty cut Lord Death off.

"Great we'll break her neck!" Patty giggled.

"Well, it's not really a girl witch…" Lord Death trailed off.

"What you mean not a girl witch?" Kid asked a little confused.

"It's a male witch"

"Then isn't it a wizard or something?" Black*star said puzzled "Anyway where are they I'll take them down!"

"There hiding on the cliffs of Death City" Lord Death said "Now be on your way"

"Yahoo!" Black*star yelled running through the door "Where are you witch the mighty Black*stars gonna take your soul!"

"Black*star wait!" Tsubaki called out running after him.

Maka stayed silent as she turnt around and started to walk out of the Death room, Soul and the others followed her. Kid walked behind her trying to catch up so he could talk to her.

"Maka…" Kid swallowed hard walking by her side.

"Yeah" Maka didn't look up at him she just continued to look at the ground "What is it Kid"

He let out a long sigh and shook his head slowly "Never mind, it's nothing"

For the first time Kid had seen in weeks, Maka lifted up her head moving her bangs away from her eyes as she smiled at Kid "So you looking forward to the mission?"

"Uh…" Kid stuttered "Yeah, are you?"

"Not really, it's worse for me because I'm the only girl the witch is probably gonna be aiming at because I'm not a weapon" Maka chuckled.

"Oh… well don't worry I'm not gonna let that witch wizard of whatever it is touch you" Kid smiled at Maka.

"Thanks Kid" Maka punched his arm lightly "You're a good friend"

Maka walked off to catch up with Black*star and Tsubaki while Liz walked up behind Kid feeling sorry for him.

"Why I'm a good friend…" Kid mumbled under his breath.

The gang walked through the gates leading them outside of Death City. They continued to walk through the hot blazing desert, it seemed like they were walking for hours, but when they spotted something in the distance.

"Looky!" Patty called pointing over to a black figure on the cliffs "Is that him!"

"Maka can you sense his soul?" Kid asked looking over to Maka.

"Yeah, that's him"

"Lets go! Yahoo!" Black*star yelled "Tsubaki ninja sword mode!"

"Right!" Tsubaki changed into her ninja sword mode as Black*star caught her in his hand.

"Speed star!" Black*star started to run off in the distance going after the witch.

"Liz, Patty were going too" Kid caught Liz and Patty in their gun form mode.

Maka and Soul joint hands and Soul turnt into a scythe in Maka's hands "Let's go Soul!"

Maka ran off to catch up with Kid running by his side.

"Beelzebub" Kid summoned his skateboard and jumped on "Maka get on"  
>Maka nodded and hopped on wrapping one arm around Kid and holding Soul in her other hand. They flew off into the distance to catch up with Black*star who had already made the first attack on the witch.<p>

"Tsubaki enchanted sword mode!" Black*star called.

There was a puff of smoke at Tsubaki changed her form. Black lines started to appear on Black*stars face and shadows started to form around him.

"Aaaaaa!" Black*star yelled as he ran at the witch and sliced through the air.

But the witch blocked his attack and shot a bolt of his wave length towards Black*star "Take this!"

"Let's go smoke bomb mode!" Tsubaki cried turning into a smoke bomb and getting out of the witches reach.

"Thanks Tsubaki"

Kid and Maka caught up with Black*star and jumped off of the skateboard and run to help him gripping on tightly to their weapons.

"Aw what a pretty little girl" The witch laughed looking at Maka "Bye, bye"

He shot a fire ball in Maka's direction but Kid stood in from of her and hit it back with the back of his gun. The witch laughed even more and continued to throw fireballs towards Maka but Kid kept hitting them back.

"Aw, I see now" The witch smirked "You love her, you would risk your own life to protect this weak little human"

"Shut up!" Black*star yelled jumping through the air "I'm the one you should be talking about" Black*star sliced the air cutting through the witches skin.

"Why you little brat!" The witch kicked out his leg hitting Black*star sending him backwards "You'll pay for that!"

Black*star flipped in the air and landed on the balls of his feet "You're gonna have to try harder than that to hurt me"

Black*star ran at the witch again "Wanna see my soul wave length" He punched the witch and then shocked him with his soul wave length sending the witch flying almost falling off the edge of the cliff.

He landed on his feet and started to laugh "Academy students from the DWMA I see"

"Why are you doing this!" Kid yelled.

"Why are you collecting the souls of innocent girls!" Maka added "Why?"

"You see, my mother abandoned me as a child and left me to grow up on my own on the streets, but then I met this witch, I wonder if you've heard of her?" The witch started to laugh again "Witch Medusa…"


	2. Fell into the madness

"What does Medusa have to do with this?" Kid yelled continuously shooting his wavelength at the witch.

"She gave me shelter, food, water, she gave me a home" The witch smirked "And now I'm returning a favor, DIE!"

The witch threw another fireball towards Maka. It hit her and the force threw her backwards causing her to drop Soul on the ground, she flew of the edge of the cliff but Kid threw his weapons behind him and dived off the edge to catch Maka.

"Kid!' The sisters yelled running over to the edge.

Soul and Black*star ran over to to see their friends falling "Maka, Kid!"

Kid wrapped his arms around Maka and held her as they were falling down a big black hole, it was like there was no bottom until Kid felt his body interact with the ground. Maka laid on top of him unconscious the blow must have been too much for her, Kid sat up wincing in pain but still with his arms wrapped around Maka he never wanted to let her go. Kid looked around and realized that they were in a pitch black cave, he raised his hand in front of his face he could barely see it but of course he would be able to see it even more clearly if he had shinigami mode on. Maka moved on his lap and groaned in pain.

"Ouch…"

"Maka are you okay?" Kid asked helping her sit up against the wall.

"W-where are we…" Maka stuttered holding her head looking around the cave "What happened?"

"You fell off the cliff" Kid chuckled "And I sorta dove off after you to try and catch you, but I fell too"

Maka giggled "Well at least I'm not on my own"

Kid smiled and stood up trying to look for a way up "Yeah"

Maka tried to stand up too but she fell back down to the floor again "Ouch!"

"What's wrong" Kid said starting to panic "Can you stand?"

"It's my ankle, I think I've sprained it" Maka tried to stand up again but Kid forced her back down again.

"Easy" Kid took off Maka's black coat and lifted up her jumper and tore a piece of her blouse off.

Maka blushed slightly at the thought of Kid undressing her it made her a bit embarrassed. Kid bandaged up Maka's ankle using the ripped piece of blouse he had tore off, he helped Maka stand but when she almost fell she grasped onto Kid's hand to keep her balance, Kid's heart skipped a beat and didn't try to pull his hand away, he wrapped his free arm around Maka's middle to keep her up.

"How are we gonna get out?" Maka asked in despair "I don't wanna be in here forever"

"It will be okay" Kid smiled at Maka "I promise"

Maka smiled back at Kid and for the first time in weeks she was happy. Meanwhile the rest of the gang was still trying to fight the witch.

"What did you do?" Black*star yelled running at the witch cutting through his chest "Where are they!"

"Calm down little boy!" The witch chuckled "Their fine"

"Don't mess with me!" Black*star yelled swinging Tsubaki round once more "I will defeat you, and I after I'll surpass god!"

"Is that so?" The witch smirked "Dragon bolt!" A blue fireball was thrown at Black*star knocking him off the ground and falling landing in the sand.

"I'll take you out one by one!"

"We should find somewhere to sleep for tonight and keep moving in the morning" Kid yawned helping Maka lie on the ground behind a big stone "We'll be okay here" Kid placed Maka's head on his lap to let her sleep.

Maka started to shiver, the cold wind hitting her body making her freeze, Kid saw her lying there trying not show that she was cold but Kid was already taking off his jacket and placing it over Maka.

"But what if you get cold?" Maka asked.

"Its fine, just sleep" Kid smiled "We'll be okay"

Maka nodded slowly and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kid watched her lay peacefully on his lap, it took his breath away he truly loved Maka but he doubted that she felt the same way about him. He moved a piece of hair away from her face revealing her pale, beautiful face. Maka shot up and started to look around like she was looking for something.

"Maka what is it?" Kid asked a little worried.

"A soul… I can sense it" Maka looked over into the darkness to see a shadow coming closer to them "Were not alone"  
>Kid stood up and helped Maka up with him, they stood side by side Kid with his arms around Maka. The shadow moved closer to them and when it moved out of the darkness there was a girl wearing a long red cape with a hood up over her head.<p>

"Excuse me are you lost too?" Kid asked curiously gripping on tighter round Maka's waist trying to protect her.

The girl stayed silent, she looked up from the floor still with the red hood slightly dangling over her eyes. Suddenly she smirked at Kid and Maka showing them her large pointed teeth, she raised her hand in the air, as the sleeve fell down it showed her long sharp claws slicing through the air towards Maka. Kid stepped in front of Maka and kicked the girl backwards flying into the wall behind them as Kid swept Maka up off of her feet and began to run. He ran back the way he came and kept running until he couldn't sense the soul anymore, he placed Maka's feet back on the floor and caught her before she fell, he had his arm wrapped around her waist and their bodies were pulled together, Maka's hand was holding onto his bicep while she tried to keep herself up. They lifted up their heads and looked into each others eyes and for some reason they couldn't look away, Kid really wanted to kiss her but he couldn't.

"Kid…" Maka sighed "I need to tell you something"

Kid's face lit up and his heart skipped a beat "What is it?"

"I think I…" Maka was cut off by the growling girl standing opposite them.

The girl ran at Maka once more, Kid looked around for something, anything when his eyes cam across and sharp rock, Kid stood up and before the girl could touch Maka Kid plunged the point of the rock into the girls chest, and soon a soul took her place. Maka fell to the ground clutching onto her ankle as she hit the solid concrete, Kid dropped the rock and turned to face Maka and help her up, he swept her up off her feet again and carried her behind another rock.

"We'll stay here" Kid said placing Maka's head on his lap again "Sleep, I promise nothing will happen"

"What was that thing?" Maka asked scared if it would happen again "Why did it keep trying to attack me?"

"I don't know, but it's gone now, that's the main thing" Kid stroke Maka's hair "Get some sleep"

Maka closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, she turned to lie on her side facing Kid, which made him smile so he could see her. He soon felt sleep take over him as he closed his eyes and drifted off. The gang was still trying to fight the witch but it wasn't going so well.

"Patty!" Liz yelled changing out of her weapon form and catching Patty in hers 'Let's go!"

Liz shot a few shots of a her soul wavelength but it didn't seem to do much damage, Soul changed his arm into a scythe and charged at the witch slicing through the air, the witch dodged his attack and punched him forcing his backwards, he landed on his feet and was ready to run again.

"You bastard what did you do to Black*star!" Soul swung his arm round again and caught his skin ripping it apart "Where's Maka and Kid!"

The witch chuckled "Their in the cave, and looks like their first nightmare has already been defeated"

Soul stopped and starred blankly at the witch "W-what are you talking about?"

"No!" Liz started to panic "Not _The Cave of Incubus_"

"What's that?" Soul asked starting to worry too "Is it bad?"

"You're friends are inside the cave and in that cave is all your worst nightmares" The witch laughed.

"That's not that bad" Soul shrugged looking over at Liz "Why you worrying?"

"Its Kid's dream I'm worried about!" Liz exclaimed "Oh my god no, that can't happen!"

"What everything being asymmetrical" Soul teased and turned to face the witch once more.

"No it's worse, much much worse" Liz trembled in fear "No…"

The witch smirked at the scene in front of him.

"Liz what is it!" Soul snapped "Tell me now!"  
>Liz looked up at Soul with tears in her eyes and stammered "His worse fear is losing the one he loves"<p>

Soul looked at her with a blank expression on his face but a little worried at the same time.

"Maka…"


	3. My heart is lost

"Wait so Kid's in love with Maka?" Soul questioned trying to wrap his head around the fact.

Liz nodded slowly "Maka might die…"

The witch chuckled "What interesting friends you have"

"Shut up this doesn't concern you!" Liz yelled shooting at the witch.

"We have to go down there and help them!" Soul exclaimed walking towards the edge of the cliff.

"We can't" Liz said grabbing hold of his arm "If we do we'll get stuck in the madness too"

Soul sighed "What are we gonna do, I can't let my meister die!"

"We'll figure something out, I promise" Liz turned to face the witch again "But I first target is killing him"

"You're right" Soul changed his arm into a scythe once more "Let's go!"

Maka woke up and saw Kid smiling over the top of her, she smiled back at him "Morning, Kid"

"Morning" Kid said helping her sit up "How's your ankle?"

"It's better than it was, I think I might be able to walk now" Maka said holding her ankle "So let's get moving"

Kid helped her stand up and wrapped his arm around her waist so it could help her up incase she back down again. They walked around the cave and what seemed like they were walking around a circle.

"I've think we've been this way already" Maka giggled "Why don't we go down there?" Maka pointed down a pitch black tunnel, but before Kid could answer Maka was already running through it.

"Maka!" Kid called out after her "Wait!"

Maka was laughing running down the tunnel with Kid running along behind her trying to catch up with her. She ran farther into the tunnel but was unaware of anything that was happening around her. Maka stopped running and above her was a big rock losing its grip on the wall.

"Maka!" Kid panicked running towards her.

He pushed her forward, out of the way before it fell making a wall between them, they stood on other sides of the bolder.

"Kid!" Maka exclaimed "Kid!"

"Maka…" Kid coughed up dust "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, are you, I can't get to you" Maka banged against the rock.

"I'm okay, you have to see if you can get around some how" Kid yelled so Maka could hear him "Okay!"

"Okay!" Maka span around and started to run down the tunnel why Kid walked back the other way.

"Hope Maka's gonna be okay on her own" Kid started to run back through the cave "Maka I'm coming!"

"Why didn't I tell him" Maka kicked a stone on the ground "I should have told him last night, while I had the chance" She sighed "And now were separated from each other and who knows what can happen"

Maka walked round a corner "This is the way we came this way earlier" She quickly stepped back round the wall and cursed under her breath "Crap"

Sitting in the middle of her path was the same girl with the red hood they had fought the day before.

"I'm never gonna get through now"

"Ouch" Black*star moaned grabbing hold of his head "That stupid witch"

"Black*star!" Tsubaki cheered throwing her arms round her meister "You're awake!"

"Yeah, now I'm gonna kick ass!" Black*star stood "Tsubaki ninja sword mode!"

"Right!" Tsubaki transformed into a ninja sword and Black*star caught her in his palm.

He ran at the witch, who wasn't expecting his attack, Black*star sliced through the air cutting through the witches chest, and soon a soul took its place.

"Finally!" Patty exclaimed "Glad that's over"

"Yeah…" Liz sighed.

"You okay Liz?" Soul asked curiously "Is it Kid and Maka?"

"Yeah, we need to go get help!" Liz started to run off through the desert with the gang running along behind her.

"Maka, where are you!" Kid cried running through the cave.

"I'm over here" Maka's voice said in the distance of the cave "Come on"

"Maka…" Kid walked slowly over to where her voice was coming from "Where?"

Maka wasn't there standing where the sound was coming from was the girl in the red cape "Hello Kid"

"What have you done with Maka!" Kid charged at the girl and kicked her throwing her backwards.

The girl landed on a spike sticking out of the wall and her body was replaced with a soul. Kid hand tears in his eyes "Maka…"

"Kid I need you please, come and find me" Maka begged peering round the corner to see if the girl was still there.

The girl was gone so Maka stepped out from behind the wall and continued her search for Kid "Kid" Maka said frightened "Where are you?"

"Maka!"

Maka span around to see Kid standing behind her, she run up to him and threw her arms around him "Kid! I'm so happy you're back"

"Maka I love you" Kid smiled and held Maka tighter to his body.

Kid leant in to Maka and pressed his lips against hers, Maka felt herself pushing into him to deepen the kiss. Suddenly Kid started to dig his nails into Maka's back, causing blood to run down her back.

"Kid stop it!" Maka begged, but Kid wouldn't stop kissing her "Kid please get off!"

Kid ran around the corner and saw Maka and what looked like him kissing her "What the!" Kid ran over and pushed him off of Maka and pulled her close his arms "What are you!" Kid yelled at the demon standing in front of him "Stay away from her"

The demon smirked showing them his large pointed teeth the same as the girl with the red cape. Kid punched the demon and continuously kicked him on the floor, after a lot of blood and violent beaten the body started to disappear.

"What the hell was that thing?" Maka started to cry burying her face in Kid's chest "Why did it look like you?"

"I don't know" Kid placed his hand on the back of Maka's head and held her close to him "I'm sorry Maka, you know it wasn't me right" Kid asked worried "I'd never hurt you, ever!"

"I know Kid, I'm just glad you're back" Tears run down Maka's cheeks and dripped onto the floor as she mumbled under her breath "And you probably just think of me as a friend"

Kid pulled away from the hug and placed his hands on her shoulders staring into her eyes "Come on we have to get out of here" Kid put his arm around her waist and guided her down the tunnel.

Maka thought to herself in her head over and over again "I should tell him, why can't I?" Maka swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak but no words came out she just stammered.

"Maka are you okay?" Kid asked stopping in his tracks and turning to face Maka "You've been quiet for a while"

"I need to tell you something" Maka blurted out "But I'm not sure how you'll react"

"What is it Maka you can tell me anything" Kid smiled putting his hand on Maka's waist looking down at her cute innocent face.

Maka gulped and tried to avoid eye contact with him "How would you feel if I told you I liked you more than a friend"

Kid went silent but still was looking at Maka "I-I would…" Kid stammered but a smile soon appeared on his face and his face lit up "I would tell you that I felt the same way"

Maka turned her head and starred into Kid's eyes, her heart melted from the sight of his golden eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, she pressed her lips harder against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, her wrapped his arms underneath her legs and lifted her up around his waist, and they pulled their bodies closer together.

Maka suddenly pulled away and looked into Kid's eyes once more "Do your eyes always sparkly like that?"

Kid looked up at Maka with a confused expression on his "What…"

They slowly turnt their heads and noticed a hole in the wall behind them. Kid placed Maka back onto the ground as the walked over to it.

Maka placed her hand over the hold and felt a cold gust of wind hit her palm "A way out!"


	4. A way out!

"Were free!" Maka cheered turning around to face Kid.

Kid ran to Maka's side looking at the hole in the wall "We can break through"

Kid lifted up his leg and started to kick at the wall trying to make the hole bigger so they could crawl through. Suddenly the sound of growling was getting louder in darkness of the cave.

"Kid what was that?" Maka asked with a scared tone in her voice, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I don't know" Kid stepped closer to Maka trying to protect her.

The growling started to get louder and faster. Kid span around and started to kick at the wall again harder trying to break it quicker.

"Break dammit! Break!" Kid yelled continuously kicking at the wall.

"Kid hurry!" Maka said stepping closer to him.

The growling was getting louder as the creature in the shadows got closer to them. Kid started to crack the wall and one last kick the wall had fallen down.

"Yes!" Kid cheered.

He moved closer towards the hole he had made and looked through and saw the desert leading back to Death City.

"Okay Maka, Lets go!" Kid turned around but Maka was gone "Maka…"

"Aaaaaa!" Maka's scream shook the cave.

"Maka!" Kid called out after her.

Kid didn't know what to do, he could escape from the cave and go back to Death City safe and sound, or he could save the one he loved.

He clenched his fist tightly "Maka I'm coming!"  
>He ran off into the darkness and kept running towards Maka's screams in the distance. He ran through tunnels to try and save her but no matter how fast he ran her voice got further and further away from him.<p>

"Kid!" Maka called out "Help me!"

Her voice was coming in a completely different direction from it was before, but Kid still ran after her. He started to run faster and Maka's screams got louder.

"Maka, where are you?" Kid yelled out running down a tunnel.

"Down here! Aaaaaa!" Maka screamed in pain.

She turned and faced the creature that stood next to her "When he gets here his gonna kick your ass!"

The creature stepped out of the shadows revealing its self "Really now…"

Maka looked at the creature head to toe, it was some kind of wolf animal. She gasped at his appearance she knew where she had seen him before. When she was little she would have nightmares about _Little Red Riding Hood. _It would scar her for weeks and she wouldn't be able to sleep properly.

"Kid!" She screamed once more "Kid, help me!"  
>Kid ran round the corner and saw Maka sitting on the floor all covered in blood, he looked up at the creature that stood before him "You bastard, you get away from her!"<p>

Kid ran towards the wolf but before Kid could touch him they grabbed Maka by the neck and lifted her up off of the ground. They ran their long, sharp claws along her cheek slicing her skin causing blood to drip off of her face.

The wolf chuckled "She's mine now"

"What…" Kid stuttered "What do you mean yours?"

"She will be a perfect bride for me" The wolf grabbed hold of Maka's face and made her face him "She sure if beautiful"

Maka cold barely breathe but she managed to stammer the words "Go to hell"

"Foul language" The wolf smirked evilly.

"Get off of her!" Kid demanded starting to loose his temper.

"Why should I" The wolf turned his head to face Kid again "Oh… you love her"

"Yes!" Kid yelled "I do, now please just let go of her"

Maka had tears in the corner of her eyes "Kid…"

"Shut up you!" The wolf snapped gripping on tighter to Maka's throat.

"I said get off her!" Kid I threw his fist towards the wolf punching him in the gut.

The wolf dropped Maka and flew into the wall behind him. Kid ran to Maka's side and helped her up off the floor and they started to run, back through the cave again, back to the way out.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid asked panting still running behind Maka.

Maka didn't say anything, she just continued to keep running forwards down the cave. Suddenly the wolf jumped in front of Maka and picked her up by the throat again and threw her into a wall.

"Maka!" Kid cried stopping in his tracks.

The wolf turned around face him and Kid was ready to fight for the one he loved.

"You'll pay for that!" Kid yelled charging at the wolf and kicking him.

It didn't do anything though the wolf blocked it without even blinking "Foolish boy, it will take more than that to hurt me"

"Ouch…" Maka winced in pain as she lay on the floor.

Kid looked over at her and anger filled his body, he ran at the wolf and threw punches and kicks into his body. The ring on Kid's finger scraped across the side of the wolf's face making his face bleed.

"Aaaaaa!" The wolf cried in pain.

Maka placed her fists on the ground and tried to push herself up "Kid…"

Kid ran at the wolf again throwing his leg around trying to kick him, but the wolf blocked it and threw Kid onto the floor. The wolf stood over the top of him and raised his sharp claws into the air and slicing them down towards Kid's body. But before his claws could touch Kid the wolf stopped, he slowly turned around revealing to Kid a massive rock he had sticking out the back of his head. The fall fell forward and landed on its front, it was all over. Kid looked up from the wolf's body and saw starring down at him was Maka.

Kid smiled and stood up and threw his arms around Maka's waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Maka placed a hand on the back of his head stroking his black silky hair while her another arm was placed around his neck, she leant into Kid holding her body against his. The slowly parted and Maka fell into Kid's arms, Kid swept her off her feet and carried her through the cave, back to the hole he had made.

He climbed through still with Maka in his arms, he smiled as he breathed in the fresh clean air that was blowing in his face, he walked off slowly through the desert leading back to Death City.


End file.
